In the Patent Document 1, a hybrid vehicle and a wiring harness which is suitable for an electric vehicle are disclosed. The wiring harness disclosed in the Patent Document 1 connects a battery to an inverter unit, and has two high-voltage conductive paths, of which one high-voltage conductive path is a positive circuit and the other high-voltage conductive path is a negative circuit. The wiring harness has the two high-voltage conductive paths which are positioned parallel to each other, and is bent into a desired pathway.